Aprendendo a Amar
by TaiNatsu
Summary: Sesshoumaru encontrou sua alma gêmea, mas por um infeliz desentendido, a perdeu. O destino lhe deu outra chance de ser feliz, mas será que ele irá aproveitála? Sesshy e personagem original
1. Aprendendo a Amar Como tudo começou

**Essa é a primeira fic decente que eu escrevo, só que me faltava uma força de vontade maior pra postar (também porque a Artis não aprovava os capítulos logo¬¬) Estou introduzindo uma personagem minha, que criei só pra essa fic, e que deu super certo! Sem mais rodeios. Boa leitura!**

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim á nossa querida Rumiko Takahashi.

- falas em travessões - falas dos personagens

"_falas em itálico e aspas" _pensamento dos personagens.

(falas em parênteses) comentários sem noção da autora.

_**Aprendendo a Amar – Como tudo começou**_

-Agatha, vai logo senão vamos perder a hora!

-Tô indo! A gente não tá tão atrasada assim...

-Não estamos, mas vamos estar se você não se apressar.

-Pronto. – arrumando os cachos do cabelo - O que acha? Tô bonita?

-Tá linda, vamos.-puxando Agatha pra fora de sua casa.

Era o primeiro dia de aula de Agatha e ela pediu pra sua amiga passar em casa pra ela não ter que ir para a nova escola sozinha. Celine era sua melhor amiga, mas não estava na mesma escola que ela por motivos financeiros. Na cabeça de Agatha ir com ela era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer por não estar na mesma escola. Celine não era daquelas que chegava na hora na escola, é que faltavam cinco minutos para bater o sinal e Agatha estava enrolando demais.

-O que deu em você hoje hein? – olhando pra Agatha com uma expressão de dúvida - Geralmente a obcecada por chegar na hora é você...

-Mas é o meu primeiro dia. Eu tenho que ficar impecável sabe, a primeira impressão é a que fica. Mas me diga, meu cabelo não tá muito armado? – repetiu passando novamente a mão nos cachos fartos bem arrumados em seu longo cabelo.

-Não. Tá lindo eu já disse. – ela estava começando a ficar estressada com as manias da amiga - Quem dera eu ter um cabelo igual ao seu com todos esses cachinhos, eu só tenho essa coisa escorrida...

-Pára. Meu cabelo não é tão lindo assim. Eu bem que queria ser loira de olho azul. – com um olhar sonhador para o céu

-Mas isso é coisa para privilegiadas como eu. – falou Celine com ares de superioridade - Mas pensa bem, ia ficar esquisita uma loira inteligente que nem você né?

-Vendo por esse lado, é. Ai meu Deus chegamos – disse parando em frente ao colégio. – Deseje-me sorte.

-Sorte. Tchau e tenha boas aulas.

-Pra você também.

Tinham chegado em cima da hora. Celine se despediu de Agatha e foi pra sua escola. Agatha estava extremamente nervosa, tinha acordado muito cedo por causa da ansiedade, tomou banho e trocou de roupa, ela até sairia mais cedo de casa se não tivesse implicado que seu cabelo estivesse um pouco mais rebelde que o normal. Ela demorou meia hora para deixar seu cabelo do jeito que queria. Teria demorado mais se Celine não tivesse chegado àquela hora. Agatha tinha grandes cachos castanhos que lhe caíam até os ombros. Todo mundo achava lindo, só ela não se conformava, sempre quis ter cabelo liso. Mas com o tempo ela já estava acostumando. Já estava na hora, pois tinha 14 anos.

Agatha entrou na escola, estava meio perdida, afinal aquilo tudo era muito novo pra ela. Ela se sentou em um banco no pátio e ficou observando os alunos chegando, na esperança de que avistasse alguém que conhecesse. Finalmente ela viu uma menina que tinha feito catecismo com ela, Paloma, por sorte ela reconheceu Agatha e foi falar com ela, tinha mais duas meninas do seu lado, uma morena de cabelos longos ondulados e olhos cor de mel e a outra era loira de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis, ela não lhe era estranha.

-Oi Agatha. Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê. – Paloma beijou Agatha na bochecha.

-Oi. Faz mesmo, uns cinco anos né?

-Deve ser. Ai, me desculpe, eu nem te apresentei as minhas amigas. – falou isso como tivesse esquecido de uma coisa muito importante - Essa é a Maira e a Sara.

A morena lhe lançou um sorriso amarelado, em compensação a loira foi bastante energética, abriu um sorriso largo e lhe beijou também.

-Olá. Acho que te conheço – disse se virando para Sara – Nós não estudamos juntas?

-Se eu me lembro acho que foi na terceira série...

-Sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar!

-Bom, acho que nós vamos deixar vocês conversarem. Eu e a Maira vamos dar um passeio – falou Paloma se afastando.

-Tá bom, tchau. Bom. mudando da lingüiça pro toicinho, Agatha o que é isso que você tem na mão?

-Isso?- apontando para uma meia lua na mão-É uma marca de família. Acho que minha uma ancestral minha tinha essa marca. Mas até que eu a acho bonita, sempre gostei da lua minguante.

-Ela é bonita mesmo. Não existem muitas pessoas que têm esse tipo de marca por aí... O que foi? Está dando risada porque?

-É que é estranho alguém falar dessa marca, geralmente falam de meus olhos primeiro.

-Ah.. isso... Sempre tive vergonha de perguntar, minha educação sabe... Mas já que você tocou no assunto, é marca de nascença também?

-Não – dando risada – Minha irmã também tem.

-Mas não fica difícil enxergar assim? Sabe, com as pupilas verticais?

-Parece né? Mas eu enxergo muito bem. Nem preciso de óculos... Xiiii... Esse é o nosso sinal para entrar na classe?

-É. Que pena. Mas vai se acostumando que alem do sinal tocar bem cedo tem lição todo dia...

-Jura?

-A-ham.

-Eu dou conta do trabalho, sempre gostei de estudar. Que aula temos agora? – falou subindo as escadas.

-Álgebra.

-Que bom, adoro matemática.

-Então é bom pra mim, porque eu sou muito ruim nessa matéria, aí você poderá me ajudar.

-Pode deixar que eu te ajudo...

Na hora do almoço...

-Mãe, cheguei!

-Oi filha. Como foi na escola?

-Ótima. Adorei lá. Até já fiz uma amiga.

-Como ela chama?

-Sara. Acho que você não lembra, eu estudei com ela.

-Ah.. tá. Troca de roupa e vem almoçar que você tem que ir comigo no centro pagar umas contas.

-Tá bom, to indo...

Agatha saiu com sua mãe e parou em uma loja de roupas. Enquanto sua mãe escolhia uma calça para seu sobrinho Agatha cobiçava alguns vestidos de festa no cabide do lado.

-Mãe, a gente pode comprar esse vestido pra eu usar no meu aniversário de 15 anos?

-Quê? Ah... depois a gente vê isso. Vamos levar essa calça pro seu sobrinho, o que você acha?

-Humpf. Compra vai... Mas depois a gente pode parar em uma lanchonete para comer? To morrendo de fome...

-Vamos. Agora vai comigo no caixa pra pagar, sabe como sou enrolada pra essas coisas.

-Não sei porque, você vive nesse mundo né.

-Fica quieta e dá o dinheiro pra moça.

Agatha deu o dinheiro pra caixa e foi embora. Quando se sentaram para comer alguma coisa, Agatha perguntou uma coisa que estava lhe importunando fazia um tempo.

-Mãe.

-O que?

-Porque sempre quando eu falo no meu aniversário de quinze anos você desconversa?

-Eu desconverso? Deve ser coisa da sua cabeça.

-Você faz isso sim! Quando eu falo alguma coisa sobre meu aniversário você fica nervosa e muda de assunto.

-Vamos parar de discutir, que eu não to boa hoje. – elevando o tom da voz.

-Tá. Mas que você faz isso, faz...

-Agatha!

-Já parei, já parei.

-Vamos embora que já tá começando a escurecer e eu não quero ir pra casa de noite.

Mãe e filha, ou melhor, Agatha pagou os salgados para que pudessem voltar para casa. Cansada de caminhar tanto debaixo do sol escaldante, a jovem despencou no sofá assim que chegou em casa. Só depois de muita insistência por parte de sua mãe que ela resolveu juntar todas as forças que lhe restavam para tomar um banho e dormir na sua cama aconchegante. Enquanto tomava banho, ela refletia sobre o acontecido da tarde. Porque será que sua mãe ficava tão nervosa quando ela falava de seu aniversário? No aniversário de sua irmã, ela não tinha ficado desse jeito, se bem que Agatha não lembrava muito bem, afinal, ela tinha apenas cinco anos. Todas as garotas fazem quinze anos algum dia. Será que era porque sua mãe tinha medo de perder seu bebê, que a garotinha estava crescendo? Quando Agatha estava tirando alguma conclusão, seu pai bateu na porta do banheiro porque ela estava demorando demais. Agatha secou seu cabelo e foi se deitar. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, esses pensamentos já não a afligiam mais. Ela estava se importando mais era com o pesadelo que tivera.

No seu sonho tinha um homem e uma mulher discutindo, eles eram jovens, ele aparentava ter uns 19 anos e ela 15. O homem era muito bonito, tinha os cabelos brancos e longos, e tinha uma meia lua tatuada na testa, ela parecia com aquela que Agatha tinha na mão e a mulher era mais bonita e exótica que o homem, tinha o cabelo liso e negro como veludo, tinha uma aparência felina por causa dos olhos amendoados e suas pupilas verticais, tinha unhas longas e mortais. Ela parecia muito com Agatha. Ambos usavam quimonos, isso eram muito estranho para Agatha, pois estavam em um campo muito verde á sombra de uma cerejeira. Eles brigavam demais. O homem ameaçou bater na mulher, mas ela se segurou sua mão, ela tinha mais força do que realmente aparentava ter. Ele se desvencilhou dela, murmurou algumas palavras e foi embora. Quando estava longe a mulher se debruçou na árvore e começou a chorar. Foi quando Agatha acordou.

Agatha se levantou e foi lavar seu rosto, estava pingando de suor.Enxugou seu rosto e ficou na frente do espelho olhando para seu reflexo desgrenhado e cheio de sono.

O que será que foi aquilo? – pensou Agatha – Aquelas pessoas, as roupas, o lugar onde tudo se passou, tudo me é familiar. Aquela mulher. Depois de perguntar sobre seus antepassados, a aparência daquela mulher batia com a descrição de sua ancestral japonesa, de onde lhe vieram o nome e os olhos. Tudo o que sabia sobre ela é que ela viveu no Japão na era feudal, na época em que o misticismo começava a crescer, histórias sobre seres inimagináveis, humanos com aparência de animais e sacerdotisas com poderes além do normal. Eram as histórias que sua mãe contava para Agatha quando era criança, por isso, desde pequena ela sempre teve muito respeito á pessoa que sua antepassada foi. Um certo dia sua mãe contou a história da morte de Agathisis (Esse era o nome dela). Agatha sempre gostava de lembrar dessa história apesar dela ser um pouco triste, mas ela adorava esses tipos de romances. Ela lembrava de cada palavra:

"_Em uma era muito antiga, em um povoado longínquo do Japão, Agathisis apaixonou-se por um belo príncipe demônio que governava as terras vizinhas de onde ela morava. O único problema era que esse amor não era mútuo. Ele se preocupava mais com sua aparência e seu orgulho do que com o que o rodeava. Ela falava com ele de vez em quando, mas essas conversas eram sempre muito curtas, por causa de seus temperamentos fortes, eles sempre acabavam brigando. Em uma dessas brigas Agathisis acabou deixando escapar que sentia amor por ele. Ele não podia acreditar, aquela feiticeira reles e de gênio ruim gostava dele, acabou por debochar de seu amor. Agathisis com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas não agüentou e explodiu. Ela lhe disse tudo o que em séculos ninguém teria coragem de dizer por medo; com a força da ofensa ele não agüentou e tentou bater nela, mas como ela era bem treinada e tinha reflexos muito rápidos, conseguiu conter sua mão. Não mais agüentando seu orgulho ferido, esse príncipe deu as costas para ela, falou-lhe palavras duras e foi embora sem nem olhar para trás. Muito triste e com um imenso vazio em seu coração, Agathisis se debruçou na árvore em que estava na frente e começou a chorar. Machucado e sem mais vontade de bater, seu coração parou e, aquela que um dia era a luz daquele povoado, caiu levemente á raiz de uma cerejeira em um final de tarde. Uma moça muito corajosa e com um coração de seda finalmente tinha acabado sua estada na terra, por causa de um amor não correspondido, um amor..."_

Agatha sempre chorava com essa história e, ao recobrar dela seus olhos esverdeados marejaram levemente.

-Talvez seja isso – pensou – De tanto eu pensar nessa história acabei sonhando com ela.

Um pouco mais aliviada Agatha saiu do banheiro, mas quando colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, sua cicatriz parecia queimar, Agatha deu um grito de dor. Sua mãe apareceu correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido.

-O que aconteceu Agatha? Não é outra barata?

-Não, não é nada. – Falou passando pondo uma mão em cima da cicatriz para esconder a vermelhidão - Só me assustei com uma lagartixa que passou pela janela, só isso.

-Sei. Mas da próxima dá um chilique menorzinho para não acordar os outros viu.

-Tá bom, pode deixar.

A mãe de Agatha saiu e foi para a cozinha preparar o café. Agatha estava parada na porta do banheiro olhando para sua mão. Estava um vergão agora, mas á alguns momentos atrás estava em fogo. Agatha estava estranhando estar acontecendo tanta coisa estranha em um dia só. E era de manhã ainda. Agatha tentou desencanar com isso e resolveu se preparar para ir á escola. Ela mal sabia que estava só começando.

Passados alguns meses, Agatha se encontrava sentada em uma carteira de escola praticamente dormindo com a explicação de um professor chato de geografia. Estava observando a tampa de sua caneta quando imagens de um sonho passaram por sua cabeça. Esses sonhos estavam cada vez mais constantes e mais detalhados. Era sempre o mesmo sonho e as mesmas pessoas. Agora ela podia ouvir o choro daquela mulher, suas lágrimas caírem no chão e o som de um pisar de pés na grama se afastando. Quanto mais sonhava com isso, mais ficava com pena dessa moça. E de vez em quando acordava com sua cicatriz na mão ardendo, mas já estava começando a se acostumar, talvez fosse algum problema de má circulação.

Batendo o sinal da escola, Agatha se despediu de suas amigas e foi embora para sua casa. Chegando lá se sentou á mesa e ficou olhando para a cara de sua mãe. Sua mãe estava terminando de mastigar a comida quando perdeu a paciência.

-O que deu em você hoje? Não para de olhar para minha cara.

-Nada não. Só estava pensando que falta um mês para meu aniversário e você nem tocou no assunto sobre o que vai ser feito.

-Já que você quer saber e se eu não lhe falar você não vai me deixar em paz eu falo o que vamos fazer: Nada.

-Nada? – falou Agatha perplexa.

-Nada. Você sabe que a verba tá pouca e não vai ter jeito da gente fazer festa. Então eu vou fazer apenas um bolo pequeno para nós.

-Humpf. Ta bom. Pelo menos já é uma coisa.

Agatha se retirou da mesa emburrada e foi para seu quarto deixando sua mãe sozinha na mesa.

-Me desculpa filha, mas um dia você vai entender o que eu estou fazendo por você.

Sua mãe deixou cair uma lágrima em cima de seu prato e o levou para a cozinha para terminar de lavar a louça.

Agatha se deitou na cama desarrumada, não estava com um mínimo de vontade de arrumar o quarto, e ligou o som, estava tocando uma música bem calminha e Agatha acabou por cochilar com o uniforme da escola e tênis, quando teve um sonho revelador.

Agatha não estava nem um pouco surpresa de onde estava, era sempre o mesmo lugar, só que ela não estava assistindo tudo de longe como antes e sim ela era uma das pessoas, a mulher. Agatha não conseguia controlar suas pernas, parecia que elas sabiam exatamente onde queriam ir. À sua frente ela viu aquele belo homem de cabelos brancos, ele estava observando o horizonte encostado em uma cerejeira. Agatha começou a andar na direção do rapaz, seu corpo se movia sozinho, parecia que tinha vida própria e que ela era apenas uma alma habitando um corpo sem dono.

Aproximou-se do rapaz. Agatha mal pisava no chão, quase flutuava, talvez fosse pelos anos de experiência na guerra, Agathisis além de feiticeira também era uma ótima guerreira, sabia se aproximar do inimigo furtivamente sem que ele percebesse, tanto tempo agindo assim que pegara o costume de andar desse jeito no seu dia-a-dia.

Agatha achou estranho, também podia ver as lembranças de sua tataravó.(N/A: gente, eu sei que a Agathisis era irmã da tataravó da Agatha, mas eu achei estranho por tataratia, então contem como sendo isso, tá )

Encostou-se à árvore, o homem nem se incomodou com a chegada da moça, continuou a contemplar o infinito, depois de vários minutos em silêncio, o belo homem pronunciou algumas palavras em um tom relativamente baixo, mas nem tão baixo que Agatha não conseguisse ouvir.

-Este campo já foi um lugar melhor... Antes de ser freqüentado por humanos.

Ele virou o rosto que estava coberto por uma longa e alva mecha, retirou o incômodo de sua face e a observou com um olhar de quem estava se divertindo com a irritação que seu comentário provocou na cara de Agathisis.

O rosto da feiticeira esboçava uma expressão de raiva. Mesmo sentindo o que Agathisis sentia, Agatha não conseguiu deixar de ficar surpresa com a beleza do rapaz, ele era muito mais lindo de perto, com aqueles olhos âmbar misteriosos que agora brilhavam como se alimentassem de sua cólera.

Agatha ia responder á altura de Sesshoumaru, esse era o nome do rapaz: Sesshoumaru, ela via esse nome tatuado na mente de Agathisis, mas ele a cortou no meio do impulso para falar.

-O que você quer afinal? Já que se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui pra me incomodar? – disse ele displicente.

A expressão raivosa desapareceu subitamente do rosto de Agathisis e seu rosto voltou á calmaria de sempre. Agatha sentia que sua tataravó começava a ficar um pouco nervosa até que tomou coragem e desabafou.

-Tá bom! Já que você quer assim, eu digo! Estou querendo lhe dizer isso há muito tempo e acho que chegou a hora. Eu lhe vejo por essas terras desde que nasci, e de uns tempos pra cá venho sentindo pelo senhor algo mais que respeito, já que o senhor é o mais forte e mais bonito youkai desse país. Eu não achava oportunidade para lhe falar isso, tive a sorte de encontrar o senhor aqui, não quero tomar mais o seu tempo, só quero dizer que gosto muito do senhor. Não estou pedindo que o senhor sinta o mesmo por mim, só que se não lhe contasse eu ia acabar explodindo...

As palavras saíam muito rápido de sua boca como se esperassem por isso há muito tempo. Enquanto falava de seus sentimentos, Agathisis percebeu que começava a transparecer meio que um sorriso no rosto do youkai. Ela achou que era um sorriso de que o seu sonho estava sendo realizado, que finalmente tinha sido correspondida. Quando estava se aproximando dele para o abraçar, aquele sorriso angelical se tornou maléfico, talvez até debochador.

-Você é muito mais estúpida que eu imaginava, se um dia pensou que eu, Lorde Sesshoumaru, senhor das terras do Oeste, teria algum sentimento além de desprezo por algum ser humano.- falou Sesshoumaru com ar superior

Lágrimas quentes escorriam do rosto de Agathisis, uma mescla de tristeza e raiva transparecia em seus olhos agora vermelhos.

-Sabe, o Inuyasha tinha razão. Você não passa de um youkai desprezível. A Kikyou sim é uma mulher de sorte. O Inuyasha vale o esforço da Kikyou, que por amar ele, está perdendo seus poderes de sacerdotisa. Você não merece o esforço de ninguém. – enxugando suas lágrimas que agora ensopavam o belo kimono bordado á mão, que a cada palavra dura que pronunciava se molhava mais.

Finalmente tinha conseguido ferir o orgulho do grande youkai. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se transformaram em fogo e ele avançou pra cima de Agathisis que conseguiu conter o braço do youkai, apesar de estar fraca da última batalha, sentiu uma fisgada em seu ventre, um corte que não tinha cicatrizado por completo abriu e começara a sangrar.

Sesshoumaru recuou, seus olhos voltaram ao tom amendoado de sempre. Lançando um último olhar de desprezo para a feiticeira que agora está caída no chão, foi embora se afastando rapidamente sobre a grama verde.

Agathisis se apoiou na árvore e deitou sobre suas raízes. No chão se formava uma grande poça de sangue, pois o corte era muito grande e fundo. Com o esforço a que se submeteu de segurar aquele youkai forte ele não parava de sangrar. Sem forças, apenas deu tempo de lançar apenas mais um feitiço.

-Mas com o que resta de meus poderes vou fazer uma última prece. Como não tenho descendentes, talvez em uma de minhas sobrinhas caia essa magia. Ele vai saber o que é sofrer por amor. Essa predestinada aos meus poderes terá algumas dificuldades, mas terá de agüentar essa sina com força e disciplina (N/A: nossa! Rimou!). Ai!

A moça estava perdendo sangue rápido e não tinha ninguém para lhe socorrer.

-Acho que agora poderei ir em paz. Adeus mundo que tanto amei nesses anos viva...

Dizendo assim ela deu um último suspiro e sua alma abandonou seu corpo que se transformou em cinzas, sobrando apenas um colar com um pingente em forma de estrela. Agatha estava indo embora com sua alma quando acordou desesperada, sua mãe estava olhando assustada para ela, era óbvio que devia ter dado um escândalo enquanto tinha aquela visão. Tinha lágrimas misturadas em seu suor. Agatha olhou para baixo e observou melhor o colar que usava desde pequena. Era o mesmo.

-Filha, o que aconteceu? Você está nervosa e sua respiração está ofegante. Por que está segurando assim seu colar? – disse sua mãe nervosa, sabia muito bem o porquê disso.

-Nada mãe. Só tive um pesadelo, nada mais – mentiu rápido.

-É sempre o mesmo não é? – perguntou, um pouco triste.

-Como assim?

-Os pesadelos Agatha. Faz quanto tempo que você está tendo eles? Isso é sério, filha.

-Sei lá. Uns seis meses... Mas pode deixar, não é nada...

-Porque você não me disse isso antes? – sua mãe deu um berro que fez Agatha saltar uns centímetros da cama de susto.

-Calma mãe... É só um pesadelo.

-Você escutou o que eles diziam? – perguntou, nervosa.

-Sim. – Agatha estava tentando descobrir como sua mãe sabia disso tudo.

-Então não temos muito tempo. – sua mãe olhou apreensiva para o relógio.

-Tempo pra quê? – Agatha estava muito perdida naquela conversa.

- Filha, chegou a hora. Você precisa saber de tudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Custou muito, mas o primeiro cap ta aí. Desculpe se eu fui muito repetitiva, prometo que os próximos caps vão ser melhores.**

**Eu queria agradecer á Artis pelo apoio, graças á ela esta fic está no ar e pra Pime-chan, ela não fez nada pra me ajudar, mas só de ficar ouvindo essa história milhões de vezes já bastou pra levantar meu ânimo. **

**Bjuss**


	2. O outro lado da lua

**Oiiiiiiii! Eu decidi postar dois capítulos de uma vez pra entrar logo o Inu e cia ltda. Como a minha capacidade de manipular personagens é igual a minha capacidade de falar com três pessoas no msn ao mesmo tempo, ou seja, é zero, eu vou ter que reduzir o Inu e cia ltda á: Inu, Kagome e Kaede. Desculpem-me, quem sabe em outra fic eu consiga dar ênfase a todos, ou só os que vão aparecer bem pouco aqui. Para os fãs de Miroke e Sango. Eu prometo que vou fazer uma só pra eles, que é o meu casal preferido, depois de Sesshy/Kag (De Kagome, não de Kagura!).**

**Bjuss e boa leitura!**

**Ai, como me dói falar isso: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Mas quando eu terminar de juntar dinheiro pra comprar meu próprio míssel, quem sabe **

- falas em travessões - falas dos personagens

"_falas em itálico e aspas" _pensamento dos personagens.

(falas em parênteses) comentários sem noção da autora.

_**Aprendendo a Amar – O outro lado da lua**_

_(...) Eu sou apenas uma criança indefesa_

_Você parece uma caixinha de surpresas_

_Se for assim, meu bem, Adeus (...)_

Luka, sem respostas 

-Saber do que mãe? Não estou enten... – disse meio confusa

-Não fale, preciso que você só ouça o que tenho para lhe dizer porque não temos muito tempo. – sua mãe estava mais alterada e nervosa, como se precisasse dizer algo sem muito tempo para contá-lo.

-Tá.

-Desde o dia que você nasceu eu sabia que você era a predestinada Agatha. Nós somos parentes muitos distantes da irmã de Agathisis, como ela não tinha filhos essa maldição teria que cair em um parente mais próximo. Você deve estar se perguntando de qual maldição estou falando, pois é essa mesma do seu sonho. De geração á geração vivemos com o medo de que talvez uma de nossas filhas fosse a eleita. É claro que não seria qualquer uma, ela nasceria com uma marca. Quando sua irmã nasceu meu coração se apertou, pois ela tinha nos olhos uma das marcas de Agathisis. Todas nós quando fazíamos 15 anos, tínhamos esses sonhos, então isso se tornou meio que um alerta em qual tempo a garota completaria sua sina. Quando sua irmã chegou nessa idade, ela teve os mesmos sintomas, mas nada aconteceu. Eu respirei aliviada, pensei que tinha chegado ao fim, que essa maldição nunca se completaria, mas aí você nasceu com essa cicatriz na mão além dos olhos de Agathisis. Nunca ninguém em nossa família nasceu com essa marca, então isso completou minha desconfiança de que você era ela. Com o tempo eu ficava mais triste, pois estava diminuindo o tempo que eu passaria com você. Até tentava fugir do assunto de seu aniversário, como você percebeu. Agora você teve esse sonho e achei que seria essa a hora de lhe contar tudo. Espero que você esteja entendendo o que estou lhe falando.

-É meio complicado de entender, mas estou captando a mensagem. Só me tira uma dúvida, o que aconteceria se essa "escolhida" nascesse e completasse a maldição?

-Ninguém sabe, por isso ficamos tão receosas de que uma de nossas filhas fosse essa menina... Mas o que está acontecendo com o céu?

Do nada o céu escureceu e se cobriu de nuvens negras. Isso era muito estranho pois estavam em um lindo dia abafado de verão.

-Parece que vai chover... – disse Agatha com medo do que estava acontecendo.

-Acho que está chegando a sua hora, Agatha. Tenho que te contar cada palavra da profecia. Para você entender certo o que acontecerá com você.

-Fala logo mãe. Estou começando a ficar nervosa. – o céu estava começando a soltar enormes raios.

-Tudo bem.. espero que eu lembre de tudo: _A predestinada com a marca da feiticeira deverá fazer o que ela não pode completar, fazer sofrer aquele coração... _Filha! O que está acontecendo ?

-Não sei mãe! O que é isso? Me ajuda!

Seu colar estava emitindo uma luz extremamente forte e tinha começado a vibrar. Agatha o retirou do pescoço e o colocou na mesinha do centro. Ele iniciou uma levitação e parou na linha dos olhos de Agatha, soltou um flash de luz muito grande que cegou as duas por um segundo.

Um grande portal de luz se abriu atrás de Agatha e tinha começado a sugá-la. Sua mãe ainda tentou segurá-la, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para poder puxá-la de volta. Por fim o portal se fechou levando Agatha consigo e o céu voltou á sua calmaria de sempre.

-Filha... não deu tempo de ouvir toda a frase... Será que você vai conseguir se virar aonde quer que você esteja? – gritou sua mãe aos prantos.

Em outro lugar...

-A-há! Eu peguei a jóia de quatro almas e agora vou poder me transformar num youkai completo sem que ninguém me atrapalhe! – exclamou triunfante

-É o que você pensa! Inu-Yasha, venha aqui agora com essa jóia!

- _"Droga! Ela me descobriu! O jeito é dar no pé..."_

-Volta aqui! SENTA!

POF!

-Aiiiiiiiii!

Inuyasha estava tão preocupado em olhar de onde Kagome tinha saído que não prestou atenção no caminho e tropeçou em uma pedra. Kagome gritou exatamente quando Inuyasha estava no ar, fazendo com que o tombo fosse ainda maior.

-Me dá aqui essa jóia! – falou retirando a jóia da mão do meio-youkai – Isso foi bom pra você aprender a não roubar o fragmento da jóia enquanto eu tomo banho... Pra onde você está olhando, Inuyasha?

O hanyou não estava prestando atenção no que ela falava. Estava olhando para uma fenda entre as árvores, vinha um cheiro de lá que ele conhecia muito bem...

Ele foi mata adentro com Kagome nos seus pés.

-Que foi que você viu, hein, Inuyasha? Custa me dizer?

-Eu senti um cheiro muito familiar. E vem exatamente daqui.

Inuyasha parou em frente á uma clareira. Tinha alguma coisa lá se mexendo. Kagome como é muito curiosa foi até lá para ver o que era.

-Kagome! Volta aqui! Você não sabe que tipo de youkai perigoso tem aí! Se bem que perto de mim você não corre perigo algum...

-Shiiiiii! Fique quieto! Tem uma garota aqui, parece que está desmaiada. – falou se curvando até a moça.

-Deixa eu ver... – também se curvando.

De repente ele tinha ficado branco de susto. Kagome ficou aflita e olhava da moça para Inuyasha.

-O que foi? Você a conhece? – reparando no olhar do hanyou - Olhe ela abriu os olhos...

-Agathisis...

Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de desmaiar.

Depois de ser sugada por aquele vértice, Agatha caiu em uma clareira no meio de uma escura floresta. Com a força da queda, ela bateu a cabeça em uma árvore e ficou levemente entorpecida. Estava preste a desmaiar quando ouviu vozes, alimentou esperanças de que fosse alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar. Apareceu uma menina e um garoto aparentando ter idades iguais à dela. A menina usava um uniforme escolar e tinha cabelos negros como veludo, atrás dela vinha o menino, ele usava uma roupa muito estranha vermelha e tinha os cabelos prateados e os olhos dourados iguais ao homem do sonho e tinha orelhas fofas de cachorro... Péraí. Orelhas de cachorro? Como um humano pode ter orelhas de cachorro? Foi exatamente nesse momento que Agatha acordou.

"_Estava sonhando. Isso mesmo, um sonho. Não existe garoto algum com orelhas fofas de cachorro, eu não fui sugada por um buraco e transportada para outro lugar no tempo e espaço.Eu vou abrir meus olhos e vou dar de cara com meu cachorro Rex lambendo meu rosto." _

Ela abriu os olhos esperando ver seu quarto, mas a única coisa que viu foi um aposento pequeno e rústico e estava deitada em um pequeno colchonete. Sua cabeça ainda doía, tentou levantar, mas o esforço fez doer ainda mais. Deitou-se novamente. Percebeu que sua testa estava molhada, ao seu lado tinha um pano úmido, sinal de quem alguém estava cuidando dela. Respirou fundo e tentou levantar-se mais uma vez. Tal foi o impulso que fez que se desequilibrou e bateu de cara na parede á sua frente. Se antes já via estrelas agora via uma constelação inteira. Devia ter feito muito barulho ao cair porque uma garota apareceu na porta.

- Você está bem? – perguntou assustada – Eu ouvi um barulho e pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você.

-Estou bem – corando, mas ainda vendo as estrelas – Só me desequilibrei ao levantar – se levantando apoiando na parede pois não ia se arriscar a cair novamente.

-Ah... sei... Meu nome é Kagome e o seu?

-Agatha. Em que país eu estou? – olhando em volta.

-No Japão. Pelo jeito você não é daqui. – com um olhar desconfiado – De onde você é?

-Brasil.

-Nossa. Você veio de bem longe. Mas ao julgar por suas roupas nem parece que você é de 1500. Se bem que nessa época só tinha índio lá no Brasil...

Demorou para que ela percebesse o que realmente tinha ouvido. Estava em 1500, será que tinha viajado no tempo dentro daquele vórtice? E se estivesse mesmo no Japão, como explicaria ela entender o que aquela garota dizia.

A expressão de assustada estava transparecendo em seu rosto, porque Kagome fez uma pergunta logo em seguida.

-Você está bem mesmo? Parece que você está meio abalada...

-Tô. – voltando seus pensamentos ao presente (N/A: Ou passado porque se ela estivesse em 1500 mesmo, estaria no passado, mas presente também, pois era o que ela estava vivendo agora.o.Õ Mas, voltando à história...) ela resolveu investigar o que estava acontecendo – Você poderia me mostrar o lugar onde nós estamos?

-Claro! – exclamou em um tom enérgico – Vou te mostrar meus amigos também. Venha.

Agatha a seguiu para fora do pequeno espaço onde se encontravam. Estavam em um tipo de pequeno vilarejo bem simpático.

- Vou te mostrar o lago primeiro. Acho que você vai querer tomar um banho – falou indicando suas roupas e seus braços sujos de terra.

- Certo. Você tem algumas peças de roupas para me emprestar? Essas estão meio rasgadas. – reparando pela primeira vez os trapos que estava usando. A queda entre as árvores rasgou boa parte de sua blusa e sua bermuda se estraçalhara tanto que agora parecia mais um shortinho.

O lago ficava em um lugar escondido entre as árvores. No meio do trajeto reparou que em vez de ter passarinhos e joaninhas morando na floresta, tinham animais muito esquisitos. Resolveu perguntar o que eram.

-Kagome?

-Sim.

-O que são aqueles animais? – apontando para alguns olhos vermelhos entre as árvores.

-Eles? Liga não – em um tom despreocupado – São apenas alguns youkais que moram na floresta. Eles são pacíficos.

-Ah tá... – consentiu mesmo não sabendo o que são youkais.

Chegaram em uma em um lugar escondido no meio da floresta. O lago cobria uma grande extensão do lugar, no resto tinham arbustos com flores muito cheirosas.

- Pronto! Aqui é o lago! Se você quiser tomar banho agora... – ela começou a olhar bem entre as árvores, como se tivesse procurando algo. – Toma essa toalha aqui. Espera aí! Não tira a roupa ainda não!

Agatha que estava a meio caminho de tirar seu short se assustou com o grito repentino de Kagome, com o short no meio dos joelhos se desequilibrou e caiu.

- Por que? – ainda no chão.

- Porque tem perigo iminente nessa floresta - chegando mais próxima das árvores – A-há! Te achei Miroke, pode sair!

De trás de uma árvore saiu um rapaz talvez um pouco mais velho que Kagome, de cabelos pretos presos, lindos olhos azul petróleo, uma roupa muito esquisita azul e preta e segurava um bastão.

- Ah Kagome... Eu não poderia ver você tomar banho só um pouquinho?

- Não! Primeiro porque você é um monge muito pervertido e segundo porque não sou eu quem vai tomar banho, é a Agatha.

- Agatha? Ah... – olhou pela primeira vez em Agatha que agora estava de pé, e levantando seu short, para não cair novamente – Senhorita – ele tinha segurado a sua mão, o que tinha feito o short cair de novo, (eta shortinho que não quer ficar no corpo sô!) e conseqüentemente fazer ela ficar só de calcinha na frente do monge, fazendo o olhar dele aumentar mais ainda – Quer ter um filho meu?

- Eu... É que... Ah... – Agatha tinha ficado sem palavras com o pedido inusitado do garoto – Opa! Tira a mão daí! – ela se recuperou do choque ao ver uma mão boba se alastrando por todo seu bumbum, e tascou-lhe um tapa bem dado no rosto.

- Estava bom demais pra ser verdade... Eu vou atrás da minha Sangozinha. Quem sabe ela me trate melhor... – disse se afastando em direção ao vilarejo.

- Houshi pervertido – murmurou Kagome – Pronto Agatha. Acho que agora você poderá tomar banho mais calma. Pode ir entrando que eu vou buscar uma roupa pra você com a senhora Kaede e já volto.

- Tá bom. Obrigada.

- Não há de que – sorriu e se afastou.

Agatha entrou na água, se arrepiou um pouco, mas depois seu corpo se acostumou com a temperatura da água. Molhou seus cabelos e quando foi pegar o sabonete percebeu que Kagome tinha trazido xampu e condicionador para ela usar. Agora estava confusa mesmo. Se estavam em uma era antiga, como explica o fato de terem xampu para usarem no cabelo? Achou melhor guardar essa pergunta junto com muitas outras para mais tarde perguntar á Kagome. Quando estava enxaguando seu corpo, ela apareceu com um quimono muito lindo bordado á mão, parecido com o de Agathisis, só que era azul céu, e mais curto.

- Vista isso – Kagome colocou a peça de roupa sobre uma pedra – e essas sandálias, vai ser melhor para você andar por aqui. – se sentou na grama.

- De quem são essas roupas? – perguntou se secando e pegando o quimono.

- Nem sei. O Inuyasha que me deu – disse distraidamente – Ele está muito estranho nos últimos dias... Sinceramente não sei o que deu nele.

- Já estou pronta, acho que podemos ir – calçando as sandálias.

- Nossa! Já ia me esquecendo. A senhora Kaede quer falar com a gente. Não se preocupe ela é uma senhora muito sábia e boa.

- Tá. – indo atrás de Kagome.(Eu baseei essa personagem em mim, portanto não se assustem se tiver oras em que ela fala muito pouco ou demais tá ).

Quando saíram da floresta se dirigiram para uma pequena horta onde tinha uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos cuidando das verduras.Ela parou ao ver duas meninas chegando.Encostou-se na cerca e esperou se aproximarem.

- Senhora Kaede – falou Kagome com muito respeito – essa é aquela garota nova, a Agatha, que você queria ver.

- Ah sim... – olhou melhor – Não pode ser... Mas é ela... – falou assustada.

- Ela quem, Senhora Kaede? – perguntou Kagome com curiosidade.

- A tataraneta (Eu vou por só tataraneta porque iria cansar demais meus sensíveis dedinhos de escrever tanto "ta") de Agathisis – falou se aproximando a mão do rosto de Agatha – Você tem os olhos dela, tão lindos...

- Obrigada – disse Agatha corando – Mas como a senhora sabe quem eu sou apenas pelos olhos?

- Não são só os olhos minha querida – sorrindo – suas feições delicadas, os lindos cabelos cacheados. Aposto que de toda a sua família, você é a que menos parece com seus parente, ou com sua mãe.

Agatha se lembrou de como todo mundo perguntava se ela era mesmo filha de sua mãe, porque não parecia nem um pouquinho com ninguém de sua família. Só com alguns relatos de uma parente muito antiga. Agora as coisas estavam se esclarecendo.

- É mesmo. Mas como a senhora a conheceu? E como se explica eu entender sua língua se não sou nem dessa época, ou desse país? Eu realmente não entendo...

- Você questiona demais minha garota. Uma pergunta de cada vez. Bom, Agathisis morava aqui há uns 50 anos, era amiga de minha irmã e de Inuyasha. Acho que você entende japonês porque deve ter herdado alguns dos poderes de Agathisis que estão nesse cordão que usa – apontando para o pescoço de Agatha – Ele era a principal fonte de poder dela. Mas ela não o usava muito, preferia fazer tudo com a força que tinha nos braços. Era uma garota muito boa.

- Eu não disse que era ela Kaede velhota! – disse Inuyasha descendo de uma árvore acima delas – Você não quis acreditar em mim, eu estava certo, como sempre.

Inuyasha pulou ao lado de Agatha, que ficou com a boca aberta de ver aquele garoto com as orelhas fofas de cachorro. Ela não estava sonhando mesmo, ele era de verdade.

- Com licença – disse Agatha para Inuyasha, ela não agüentou de curiosidade e pegou em suas orelhas, eram fofas mesmo – Obrigada.

- ¬¬'.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não agüentei, tive que fazer isso, sabe, adoro cachorros... – falou Agatha com um olhar de desculpas para Inuyasha.

- Todos nós sabemos o quanto você gosta de cachorros Agathisis – falou emburrado.

- Como ass... – Agatha não entendeu o comentário do hanyou.

- Inuyasha! Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que ela não é Agathisis e sim Agatha! – repreendeu Kaede – Não liga não – se virando para Agatha – Ele também fez a mesma coisa quando a Kagome chegou aqui.

- Por que? A Kagome não é daqui?

- Não. Eu sou do ano 2005. Eu venho para essa era por meio de um poço que fica em um templo em casa. – disse Kagome como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ah... Tá... Não entendi nada, mas tudo bem...

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. Eu também demorei pra me acostumar quando descobri isso – Kagome se afastando – Agora vamos comer! Aposto que você está morrendo de fome não é Inuyasha?

- Hunf. Se for você que vai fazer a comida, então eu perdi a fome... – se sentando ao lado de Kagome embaixo de uma árvore.

- Como você fala que minha comida é ruim na frente da Agatha! Assim ela vai pensar que eu não sei cozinhar! – ofendida com o comentário do meio-youkai.

- Deixa Kagome, eu não ligo, mas se você quiser eu posso cozinhar pra vocês. Não é que eu queira me gabar, mas eu cozinho muito bem. – se sentando na frente de Kagome.

- Então toma – Inuyasha jogando a enorme mochila da Kagome nos braços de Agatha – Espero que você cozinhe tão bem quanto a Agy.

- Agy? – estranhou Kagome

- Era um apelido da Agathisis – abaixando a cabeça e corando.

- Sei...Sei... – disse desconfiada.

- Ah... Onde eu vou cozinhar? – vendo que o clima ia pesar, já tratou de começar rápido pegando alguns ingredientes na mochila.

- Ali tem um forninho á lenha que o Inu construiu – apontando á uns cinco metros pra frente. (Não me perguntem donde surgiu isso¬¬)

- Obrigada. Daqui a pouco a comida tá pronta - e foi tentar fazer algo com os poucos ingredientes que tinha.

- E que negócio é esse de apelido? – Kagome começando a discutir

Agatha começou a cortar um tomate, quando a senhora Kaede se aproximou.

- Eles só brigam. Não sei mais o que faço... – se referindo á um casalzinho praticamente se engalfinhando.

- É briga de amor. Tá na cara que os dois se amam – agora Kagome se levantava e Inuyasha ia atrás.

- É. Só falta alguém dizer isso pra eles, porque eles não querem aceitar. – olhou para o almoço quase pronto – O que você está fazendo para o almoço?

- Macarronada. A Kagome tinha alguns miojos aí e tinha massa de tomate. Achei que isso seria mais nutritivo. – Pegando a panela e colocando sobre uma toalha que estendeu na grama – Tá pronto! Só falta chamar os dois.- suspiro – Ai ai, eu vou chamar eles, se quiser já ir se servindo senhora Kaede...

- Obrigada minha querida, mas eu espero.

- Então tá. Daqui a pouco eu to aí. – se afastando para pegar o caminho que eles fizeram em direção á floresta.

"_Onde será que eles foram hein? Será que eu estou no caminho certo?" _Pensou enquanto caminhava por entre asárvores. Quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Vamos Inuyasha, desista. Entregue-me a Tetsusaiga e eu te dou uma morte menos dolorosa.

- Feh! Nos seus sonhos Sesshoumaru!

Agatha se aproximou mais e viu Inuyasha lutando com aquele belo rapaz do sonho. _"Mas porque será que estão brigando?"._ Ela se aproximou e foi ao lado de Kagome, sem saber o perigo que corria.

- Kagome, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Agatha! Você não devia estar aqui! É muito perigoso! Vá embora enquanto ele não te vê. – Kagome se desesperou ao vê-la.

- Ele quem Kagome? – ela não estava entendendo nada o que estava acontecendo.

- Maldição! Agatha, saia daqui! – Inuyasha ouviu a sua voz e tentava protegê-la – Kagome leve-a daqui!

- Inuyasha, preste atenção na luta, não fique se distraindo por coisas bobas! – disse Sesshoumaru lançando seu chicote de luz em direção ao meio-irmão.

- Eu estou prestando Sesshoumaru! Não sou como você que se distrai com o próprio ego! – provocou, voltando a lutar.

- Ora se... – ele parou ao avistar Agatha, ficou observando-a por um breve momento.

- O que foi Sesshoumaru? Se acovardou?

"Será que é ela? Não pode ser, ela morreu. Mas tem uma aparência tão igual. Mesmo se fosse, não mudou nada... Ainda ao lado desse meio-youkai fraco... merece morrer, novamente...".

- Você vai ver só! Ferida do vento! – gritou lançando seu ataque, mas Sesshoumaru desviou e olhou diretamente para Agatha – Como? Ele desviou? – se espantou, nunca ninguém tinha conseguido desviar da ferida do vento antes, nem mesmo Sesshoumaru, algo de errado estava acontecendo.

Ele lançou seu chicote em direção a Agatha. Inuyasha vendo o que o meio-irmão iria fazer, tratou de agir.

- Agatha! Kagome! Saiam daí – se colocando na frente das duas recebendo todo o impacto, caindo no chão.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome colocou Inuyasha em seu colo para ver como estava - Você está bem?

- Porque ele fez isso? – Agatha murmurou para si mesma – Estávamos quietas. Por causa da Kagome não foi, ela deve estar acostumada a ficar junto com Inuyasha nessas lutas. Então deve ser por minha causa...

"Ainda ousa protegê-la na minha frente! Hanyou fraco! Vou-me embora, que isto está começando a encher a minha paciência".

_-_Huh! Inuyasha... Quando você aprender a manusear esse pedaço de pau corretamente, me procure, quem sabe conseguiremos ter uma luta digna, então... – se afastando rapidamente floresta adentro.

- Inuyasha, você está bem? – gritava uma Kagome histérica – Fala comigo! Me diz se você está bem!

- Para com essa cena melosa! Eu to bem! – se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da dor – Um ataquezinho desse não é capaz de me atingir com força Kagome!

- Eu pensei que você tivesse ido de jeito quando se colocou na minha frente e da Agatha... – de repente ela percebeu que estava faltando alguém – Onde está a Agatha? Ai meu Deus, mais essa!

- Calma Kagome! Nós vamos encontrar ela! – disse Inuyasha começando a andar – O que você está olhando? Vamos logo!

- Tá certo, Vamos... – Kagome estava estranhando muito o comportamento do hanyou desde que Agatha chegou, era o mesmo tipo de comportamento que ele tinha quando via a Kikyou, tentava proteger tudo e a todos.

Não tão distante...

- O Inuyasha se machucou por minha causa... A Kagome também... Eles me receberam tão bem, e eu agradeço desse jeito – falava sozinha derramando lágrimas pelo caminho.

Agatha achou melhor se afastar antes que mais alguém se machucasse por sua causa. Mal chegara naquele lugar e já estava causando problemas. Caminhou por alguns minutos quando ouviu a mesma voz que ouvira antes de entrar no meio da luta. A voz de Sesshoumaru. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore para ouvir melhor o que o belo youkai dizia. Lá estava ele. Encostado em uma árvore com as mãos no rosto (Por algum milagre da natureza ele tem os dois braços nessa fic tá? ).

- Como eu pude ser tão... fraco. Se eu me distraísse por mais um segundo aquele mestiço teria me acertado com a Tetsusaiga. – passando o dedo em um pequeno corte de raspão na bochecha - Tudo por causa daquela... humana imprestável! – exclamou, olhando para o céu azul e sem nenhuma nuvem - Ah Agathisis! Mesmo morta você ainda dá um jeito de estragar tudo e me fazer fraquejar. Mulher, porque fazeis isso comigo? Se me amava tanto quanto dissestes não teria me enfeitiçado, fazendo amar-te pelo resto de minha vida imortal. Mas ainda bem que morrestes. – se levantou – Por culpa minha, que me acovardei com um simples sentimento por uma humana. Acho que é amor que dizem, quando faz a pessoa sair de si, fazer coisas inimagináveis, o coração se amolecer e se encher de bondade, uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir um dia. Era só eu ver algum mal-intencionado investindo para contra você que meu sangue fervia, mas eu me segurava com todo o meu autocontrole para não dar na vista o que eu sentia por ti. Já bastava todo o vilarejo desconfiar de mim que não saía de lá, só pra te vigiar dia e noite. Você sempre me mandava olhares inocentes e sorrisos cativantes, que, a cada dia, amolecia mais o meu duro coração de pedra. Porém, quando finalmente tomastes a coragem que faltou em mim, e se declarou, eu estava corrompido pelo ciúme e te perdi para sempre. Agora, mulher, você manda uma garota igual a você com seus longos cabelos ondulados emoldurando seu rosto, bem diferente das mulheres daqui, é como se você fosse um anjo que desceu do céu para perdoar meus pecados. E o seu cheiro de sakuras, que quando choravas se misturava com o salgado das lágrimas que me deixava louco de vontade de te abraçar forte e dizer que te amava... Mas de que adianta me queixar depois de tantos anos...

Sesshoumaru se se encostou à mesma árvore que Agatha, ambos de lados opostos. Ela tinha escutado tudo o que o coração do youkai havia guardado durante todo esse tempo.

"Nossa, que história de amor linda... Mas se ele amava tanto, porque tentou bater nela aquele dia? Ele estava com ciúmes de quem? E por que? Eu me sinto tão triste com essa história. Geralmente eu não me comovo com histórias assim. E essa vontade de chorar que não passa?".

Recomeçou a chorar, as lágrimas caíam na terra úmida, um som quase inaudível, mas que o ouvido aguçado de Sesshoumaru reconheceu. Rápida e silenciosamente ele agarrou o braço de Agatha e puxou encostando-a na árvore. Seus olhos se encheram de fúria, só de pensar que ela ouvira tudo aquilo que ele desabafara pra si mesmo, algo que nunca ninguém ouviria ele falar.

-O que você escutou, mulher? – perguntou, sacudindo-a segurando suas mãos ao lado do corpo – Vamos! Diga!

- Tu...tudo... – respondeu com a voz trêmula e chorando de medo de ser morta por aquele lindo youkai (se bem que não seria uma morte tão ruim né XP)– Ouvi tudo, senhor, tudo. Não foi minha intenção, me desculpe, mas não deu pra não escutar.

"É aquela menina. Se parece até no jeito de falar. Quando fica nervosa, as palavras saem muito rápido. Se parece no jeito de chorar, o cheiro suave e inebriante das lágrimas...". Roçou levemente seu nariz sobre a bochecha de Agatha, se deliciando com o odor, os olhos fechados; fazendo ela estremecer mais ainda...

Sesshoumaru posicionou sua boca ao lado da orelha dela, sussurrando:

- Você sabe que agora acaba de assinar sua sentença de morte, não sabe, mulher?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nhééééé... Deixei no ar né? Pois não conto o que vai acontecer, minha boca é um túmulo :x . Dessa vez eu não vou sucumbir aos pedidos de quem comenta na minha fic do jeito que eu faço com a outra. Vou ficar chata agora! (só nessa fic tá? É que ela é muito importante pra mim. Não que vocês não sejam olhando pra um monte de fics armadas de rolos de macarrão Também adoro vocês!)**

**Quanto ao título do cap, eu sei que vocês devem ter entendido, pois não são débeis mentais, ou coisa parecida, mas é que eu preciso explicar: Sabe aquela frase, "todos são iguais á lua, tem um lado escuro e sombrio que ninguém vê"? Então eu achei perfeito para o que acontece aqui. O Sesshy já mostra o seu lado escuro, e esconde o seu lado claro, o bom; falando aquelas coisas fofas, ele meio que liberta o seu eu bondoso. Como ele já tem uma lua tatuada na testa, deu totalmente certo! Acho que é só isso... Por hoje!**

**Até o próximo capitulo, que pode demorar ou não, depende do meu humor e criatividade pra digitar. Portanto, se vocês quiserem me ajudar com muitas, muitas, muitas idéias, eu agradecerei eternamente (tá, não tanto tempo assim, mas até vocês mandarem eu calar a boca ).**

**Bjuss **


End file.
